The Assassin
by Thetruehero
Summary: A new enemy? Totally and he is not a guy to mess with especially when he captures Nico and a few others to be tortured. How are they going to find him? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Check out my other stories please and review of what you think of this. Enjoy!**

Percy was sparring with Jason when they heard the sounds.

Screaming and a large crashing sound, followed by a very loud roar.

Percy and Jason ran out of the arena and found a pretty intense situation.

A teenager, although he was about fifteen feet tall, was at the gateway of the camp and he was swinging two large maces.

Peter Sane, Annabeth Chase, and Nico di Angelo were all trying to hold it back.

Nico was summoning undead soldiers to distract him.

Annabeth was cutting his legs to knock him down but he just howled in pain and kept swinging at the campers.

Peter was in the air swinging his staff to try and push him back, which of course did not do anything.

"Weaklings" the large man roared as he swung his arm and slammed a mace right into Peters stomach.

Peter actually spiraled out of control and crashed into a tree.

"You think you can defeat me?!" he roared and kicked Annabeth right into Percy and Jason.

"Annabeth are you okay?!" Percy asked as he got up and examined her.

"I-I'm fine." she said but was clearly not fine.

Jason shot up and kicked the man in the chest, sending him back into a tree.

"Jason Grace! Percy Jackson! My Lady Gaea wishes for your heads on a spike!" he roared.

"Yeah we get that a lot." Percy said drawing his sword and running next to Jason.

"And you would be..." Jason asked.

"I am Tripondias **(Totally made up name, not an actual myth)** top assassin of Gaea and you shall fall before me!" he roared.

"No, I'm good." Jason said as Tripondias didn't seem to notice Nico sneaking behind him.

"You are no match for me!" he said as he placed his maces on his shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked completely bored.

He smiled evilly and press a small button on the hilt of his maces.

Before any of them could react the maces dropped out of the hilts connected to chains and fell straight down.

Towards Nico.

If Nico was a split second slower he would have been totally crushed.

He jumped and mace heads the size of him dropped on his legs.

Nico screamed in pain as his legs were crushed under the weight.

Peter stirred in the corner of Jason's eye.

"As you can see I don't even need to see you to kill you." Tripondias explained with a grin.

"Gaea is destroyed why are you helping her still?" Jason asked as Peter saw Nico on the ground.

"The blood of two elder gods shall raise her once more!" he yelled.

"Seriously?! Why is their always a catch to winning?!" Percy complained.

Peter was limping behind the giant slowly making his way towards the son of Hades.

"Why do this at all we destroyed Gaea and we'll do it again." Jason said as Peter grabbed Nico.

"Well, I do have leverage." Trip said smirking.

"Leverage? What leverage could you have against both camps?" Jason asked.

Trip grinned even more making him look like the Joker.

"This!" Tripondias roared as he spun around.

He grabbed Peter and Nico before they could react in each hand.

"Give yourselves up or your friends will die!" he yelled and vanished into smoke.

"Peter!" Jason yelled.

"Nico!" Percy yelled.

"Okay we have to do something!" Jason said running a hand through his hair.

"I'll call a counselors meeting!" Percy said.

"I'll call...Reyna!" Jason said paling a little bit.

Percy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Godspeed." he said and ran to find Chiron.

Jason nodded and ran to the Iris cabin.

He grabbed a Drachma and through into a rainbow the second he was in.

When Reyna appeared she was sitting with Frank in the Principia.

"Reyna?" Jason said cautiously.

"I know that voice, what's wrong Jason?" she said smiling and fiddling with her ring.

The ring that Peter had given her.

"We are in some serious trouble." he said.

"What? Did Peter kick your butt again?" Frank said with a chuckle.

"Actually a very dangerous monster attacked the camp and he captured Nico and Peter and won't release them unless Percy and I exchange ourselves to be sacrificed." Jason explained with his eyes closed.

When he opened them it was just Frank sitting there wide eyed.

"Where's Reyna?" Jason asked.

Frank looked over at the empty seat and gasped.

"What in Pluto's name..." he said and looked around for the other Praetor.

"Is she..." Jason started before the door burst open.

Reyna stormed in with tears in her eyes.

"Ummmmm...okay." Jason said.

"We have a giant to hunt!" Reyna said.

Frank was still in the Iris message staring at the girl with wide eyes.

"I'll be over there tomorrow with the rest of the Legion." Frank said.

Jason nodded and ended the call.

"So let's check on Percy." Jason said and Reyna did not argue.

They ran to the Big House where the meeting was starting already.

"So what are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"Well, you guys are not going to turn yourselves in." Travis said.

Everyone in the room mumbled in agreement.

"Well, thanks for having our backs but we need to figure out where Tripondias is and how we are going to save the others." Jason said.

"Hazel?" Chiron asked.

She looked up with puffy red eyes.

"Do you think you could track your brother through his sword?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"M-Maybe." Hazel said.

Chiron nodded and then looked at the rest of the campers.

"Everyone to bed we need to be ready tomorrow to find Nico and Peter." Chiron said and ended the meeting.

Jason flew over to his cabin and crashed when his head hit the pillow.

His dreams came and he saw a terrible scene.

Nico and Peter were in a dark chamber like a dungeon.

"Okay Nico this is the last of the ambrosia. Take it for your leg." Peter said handing Nico the food.

"No! We could need it, you could need it." Nico said.

"You need it now! Take it, no more complaints." Peter said and almost force fed him the ambrosia.

The door opened and a Hyperborean giant walked in.

"Nico stay in the shadows." Peter hissed.

"But.." Nico complained before Peter pushed him back into a corner.

"Master need one for talking." the giant said.

"I'm your man Ice Breath." Peter said with a glare.

The giant snorted angrily and picked Peter up by the collar of his shirt.

"Whoa, that is some kind of breath and it ain't good." Peter said.

"Smarty mouth watch words." the giant said.

"Yeah yeah." Peter said as he was led out of the room.

Nico walked over to the door after they were gone.

He had just pressed his ear to the door when a scream cut through the air.

A blood curdling scream that would scare anything followed by a lot of buzzing sounds.

Nico tried to shadow travel but he found his powers couldn't work.

"Peter!" Nico yelled.

The scream continued for what felt like hours and Nico curled up in a ball in the corner.

Finally it stopped and the door opened.

The Hyperborean walked in holding a beaten and bloodied Peter.

"Friend strong, but we break him soon." the giant boomed and threw Peter against the wall, then left.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Nico asked running to his side.

It was very painfully obvious that Peter was not in any way okay.

His shirt was shredded and you couldn't see any of the color on it except for blood red.

His body was covered in cuts and gashes.

One of his eyes was cut and bloody.

His hair was matted to his head with blood.

"Peter?!" Nico asked.

Peter very slowly opened an eye.

"S-Stay...in...t-the s-s-shadows." Peter slowly got out.

"No! Not if they are going to do this to you." Nico shot back.

"I-I-I'm...fine." he gasped out.

"Peter we have to get out of here." Nico said.

Peter nodded slowly and then lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Rest." he said in a whisper.

Nico picked him up and propped him against the wall, then sat down next to him.

"Don't give up." Nico said.

Peter raised a cut up hand and placed it on Nico's head.

"Never." he said cracking a small smile.

Nico placed his head on the wall and soon fell asleep next to Peter.

Peter stared at the door not focusing on anything.

"Come and find me Gracey boy." Peter painfully said.

Jason shot up in a sweat.

That settled it.

Peter was being tortured and they had to find them.

Before Peter died.

 **Okay in case you can't picture Tripondias' mace look up the Witch Kings Mace and you'll see it. Other than that please review on what you think about it. I live for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

"TORTURE?! They are torturing Peter?!" Reyna screamed.

She was sad and angry at the same time.

"I...Will...Murder...Him!" she screamed, punching the wall for each word.

"Umm...who exactly? Tripondias or Peter?" Frank asked.

Reyna turned to him with a murderous look.

"Whichever one I see first." she said sitting back down.

"So how are we going to do this? Nico and Peter are being tortured, we don't have much time." Piper asked.

"Actually only Peter is being tortured." Jason said.

Everyone turned to him confused.

"What?" Percy asked.

Jason sighed "Peter would die before he let those giants hurt Nico, and if we don't save them quick that's just whats going to happen."

Reyna whimpered at the thought of that.

"Sorry." Jason said.

Reyna waved to show she was fine, but she was obviously not fine.

"Hazel? Any luck on finding them?" Chiron asked.

Hazel took a deep breath "I have narrowed it down, they are still in the Eastern Seaboard, hopefully I can figure it out soon."

"Alright if that is all then good luck everyone." Chiron said and ended the meeting.

Everyone walked out and wen their separate ways.

Mostly everyone went to bed but Leo decided to go to the forge.

He decided to just hammer away until he exhausted himself...again.

As he was melting some iron he thought of something.

He set to work pulling materials from his tool belt and using chunks of celestial bronze.

By the time he finished he was ready to drop.

He lifted up his device a "Death Tracker" as he called it.

"I'm going to find you Nico." Leo said and ran for the Zeus cabin.

"Jason! Jason!" Leo yelled before someone tripped him.

Leo crashed to the ground and suddenly felt two hands around his throat.

He ignited his hands and burned the attackers arms.

The person howled in pain but held on and punched Leo repeatedly.

After being punched constantly Leos flames slowly died out.

"You'll pay for that!" the attacker said.

"I-I know...that voice." Leo gasped out.

"Yeah you do and now lets get you to my master...Tripondias." the person said and grabbed Leo by his shirt and dragged him away.

Leo looked at where he was and saw the tracker on the ground near the Zeus Cabin.

"Jason." Leo said weakly and pulled the last of his strength to create a fireball.

He hurled it right at the cabin and as plane it blew open the door.

"Shit!" the person yelled and quickly dragged Leo through the woods and out of sight.

Jason burst through his burning door and looked around, he knew that was Leos doing and he would never do that to a cabin unless it was absolutely necessary.

"LEO!" Jason yelled.

No answer, of course Leo could be pranking him, then he looked at the ground.

At the base of the steps was a small bronze device.

He picked it up and it started sparking and it opened.

A screen like a radar came on and it showed an image of the entire Eastern Seaboard.

Up in the corner near Maine was a beeping black dot.

"Nico?" Jason said to himself as he stared at the dot.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" Jason screamed and then ran to the cabins.

Jason almost kicked Percy's door in before he opened it.

"You have about five seconds to explain before I drown you!" Percy said with a death glare.

"Leo figured it out!" Jason said and pushed the tracker into his face.

"What?!" Percy asked with a growl as he still was barely awake.

Jason groaned annoyed "Leo figured out where Peter and Nico are!"

That got Percy up quick he grabbed the tracker and stared at it.

"Maine? Why the hell are they in Maine? It's like freezing up there." Percy asked.

"Gee, I think they got lost when a giant kidnapped them, who cares?! We found them!" Jason said.

Annabeth ran over and it took all Jason and Percy's willpower not to burst out laughing at her owl pajamas.

"Never seen you in those Wise Girl." Percy gasped out.

"Your one to talk you both are in your boxers!" she said with a smirk.

They both looked down and blushed at this.

"I'll be back." Jason said and bolted to his cabin.

"Same." Percy said and ran into his cabin.

After two minutes Piper came up, as did Frank, Reyna, and Hazel.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea." Annabeth said right as Percy's door opened and Jason came running back.

"Okay Jason after you." Percy said.

"Leo found out where Peter and Nico are." Jason said.

"Really?!" Reyna and Hazel said in unison.

Jason nodded and showed everyone the tracker.

"Wait, where is Leo?" Piper asked.

Jason scratched his head "Yeah I don't know exactly he blew open my door but I didn't see him."

"And you just found the tracker on the ground or something?" Percy asked.

Jason nodded, confused that Leo didn't bring him the tracker in person, this was a big deal.

"I'll go check the bunker." Percy said and ran into the forest before anyone could object.

"Okay, I'll check the cabin and forges." Hazel said and Frank went along with her.

"Let's talk with Chiron." Annabeth said and the rest went to talk with the centaur.

As they walked up Percy drew his sword to gather some light as he made his way to the bunker.

"Where was it again?" Percy asked himself.

He searched through the trees until he came to a huge cliff.

"Found it!" Percy said and pushed open the doors.

The bunker was completely dark except for the glow of his sword and the pale moonlight drifting in.

Percy ran over to the deactivated Festus that was on the platform.

Leo had tried to teach everyone the mechanical language that he and Festus spoke, but Percy had only learned Yes or No.

"FESTUS!" Percy yelled and it echoed throughout the entire bunker.

Festus' eyes flickered to life and he stared at Percy.

"Hi, remember me you tried to eat me and Beckendorf?" Percy said waving at the dragon.

Festus cocked his head as if trying to remember him.

"Anyway, do you know where Leo is? Your master." Percy asked.

Festus clicked in the strange language and Percy was able to decipher it.

 _"No."_

Percy sighed in defeat and as he was waving goodbye he heard a clattering sound.

"Leo? That you man?" Percy yelled into the back of the bunker.

It sounded like two people shuffling around.

"Okay now you are just pissing me off." Percy said raising his sword.

"Ah, merci Perseus Jackson." a voice said with a terrible French accent.

Two winged guys came out with jagged swords.

"I have always been able to annoy my sister." the one with the terrible case of acne said.

"Annoy!" the guy next to him said who looked like he had been in a lot of fights.

"Who are you!?" Percy demanded.

"It doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is our plan!" the acne guy said.

"You stole that right from the Dark Knight movie." Percy said.

"I will enjoy watching our master kill you." he said.

"Listen, tell me where Leo is or you will be on a one way trip to Tarturus." Percy ordered.

"Oh yes the son of Hephaestus, he put up quite a fight earlier but he will be sent to the master no problem, as shall you my dear Perseus." he said.

"Yeah right." Percy said.

"Oh but you don't have a choice." the man said as he raised his hand.

"After all you will be frozen." he said smiling.

"What?" Percy asked before he felt ice covering his body.

He squirmed and tried to free himself but soon was encased in ice.

"Bring him and put him in the room with that annoying son of Hephaestus." he said to his brother.

"Yes, Zethes." he said and picked up the statue.

"Good job Cal that was...oh who am I kidding you will never speak correctly." Zethes said annoyed as they went to the back of the bunker.

Zethes turned and waved his hand.

The bunker shut and it was once again enclosed in darkness.

 **Well please review I want to know what you think. Anyway read my other stories if you want. Bye Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please don't hate me!**

Nico had propped Peter against the wall as his breathing was very ragged and uneven.

"How can you stand this?! You have been tortured three times!" Nico said with a few tears.

"I...I'm t-tough." Peter said weakly with a little blood escaping his mouth.

Nico ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it against his mouth to stop the blood.

Just then the door opened and a man, wearing one of those black butler uniforms, walked in.

"The master would like to see you both." the man, who had a faint British accent, said to them.

"We...a-aren't...going anywhere." Peter whispered painfully.

"Peter enough, we need to stop them from torturing you." Nico whispered to him.

"B-Bring...it on." Peter responded.

"I have arranged it so if you follow through with this then you will not be tortured for the rest of the day." the man said.

"Who are you?" Nico asked with a glare.

"I am Moroes, Tripondias' right hand." Moroes said with a completely neutral face.

"Why does he want to see us?" Nico asked.

"To see if you are worth keeping alive." Moroes said.

"Peter can't move, your men broke his legs." Nico said.

Moroes remained silent as he walked over and stomped once on each of Peters knees.

Peter screamed loudly as a loud cracking sound came from each leg. **(Quick thing I learned that it is possible to do that, it resets the leg because it sets the kneecap)**

A couple tears escaped from Peter as he fell on his side onto the ground.

"His legs are set now please follow me." Moroes said and started to walk out.

Nico sighed and hauled Peter up, then Peter leaned against him.

"Stay with me Peter." Nico said.

"D-Don't worry." Peter said with a small chuckle.

Nico sighed again and together they walked out of the room and followed Moroes.

"MOROES!" came the voice of the giant.

They walked into a throne room and Tripondias was sitting on his throne with two men flanking him.

The Boreads.

"Here they are my lord." Moroes said with a bow.

"Niccolo di Angelo and Peter Anthony Sane. I have something of yours." he said.

"You have a middle name?" Nico asked.

"Not...the...time!" Peter said with gritted teeth.

Just then a bunch of people that looked like they were enslaved came in with swords and shields.

"Tripondias! We will work for you no longer!" one of them yelled.

"Moroes?" Tripondias said with a wave of his hand.

"With pleasure sir." Moroes said keeping his face totally deadpan.

He walked over to the twenty people that were rebelling.

"Please get back to work or drastic measure will be made." Moroes said calmly.

The men laughed and then raised their weapons.

"Death to the Assassin!" one yelled and they charged.

"Drastic measure it is." Moroes said and two daggers slipped from his sleeves.

Moroes jumped into the group and started slicing and cutting men down left and right.

After about twenty seconds all of the men were dead and Moroes walked over with blood on his suit.

"Go change Moroes." Tripondias said.

He looked down and saw the blood splatter.

"Oh, how terribly clumsy of me." Moroes said and left.

"Anyway, I have something of yours." he said again.

Two soldiers walked in with a shackled Leo and Percy.

"Leo? Percy?" Nico asked with wide eyes.

"What's up? You guys okay?" Percy yelled from across the room, which echoed through the room.

Tripondias waved his hand and a guard slammed the hilt of his sword into Percy's stomach.

Percy coughed and fell to the ground.

"Percy!" Nico and Peter yelled.

"I'm good!" Percy yelled.

"Now Peter Sane and Niccolo di Angelo. Let us talk terms." Tripondias said as Percy and Leo were dragged next to them.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"An eye for an eye, torture for freedom." Tripondias said.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"One is tortured so the other can leave." he explained.

Peter raised his head and looked at the giant with his cut up face.

"I'll stay!" Peter said.

"Me too." Nico said.

"No your not!" Peter said.

"Yes I am!" Nico said as he glared at Peter.

"No you will not." Tripondias said calmly.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Peter will be tortured." he said.

"And the others will go free." Peter said.

Tripondias chuckled.

"No!" he announced.

"What?!" The four demigods yelled.

"Peter will be tortured first...again!" Tripondias roared in laughter.

"You son of a bitch!" Percy started, but a bunch of guards held up their swords and spears.

"Of course you will not be tortured Perseus Jackson. You will be taken to the towers. Guards! Take the others to the dungeons." Tripondias ordered.

The guards dragged them away just as Moroes walked back in.

"Ah, Moroes take Peter to the torture chamber." Tripondias ordered.

"Of course sir." Moroes said and walked out with two guards dragging Peter.

Peter raised his head and the last thing he saw was Percy being dragged away.

"Hang in there Peter!" Percy yelled.

"Shut up!" the guard said and punched Percy.

They carried him up a large flight of stairs until they reached a door.

"In you go." the guard said as he pushed him in.

"You guys are so screwed you know that right?" Percy said.

The guard punched Percy right in the nose.

"We'll see." he said and left laughing.

Percy just sat down on his cot and looked at the wall.

He layed down and tried to sleep.

Trying to drown out Peters screams.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is Camp Jupiter?!" Tripondias roared as Moroes shoved a burning hot spike into Peters leg.

Peter shook with pain but kept his mouth shut.

"Again!" Tripondias yelled.

"Of course sir." Moroes said and started burning the spike again.

Tripondias crouched down and became level with the battered demigod.

"Where is the camp? I will give you this one last chance." he said.

Peter sat motionless before headbutting the giant.

"Argh! Moroes, send in the torturer he will talk soon enough!" Tripondias said rubbing his nose as he left the chamber.

"Of course." Moroes said as he shoved the spike into Peters gut.

His eyes went wide and he shook with pain, a small whimper escaped from his mouth.

"You are strong." Moroes pointed out.

"But not strong enough!" a large man said as he walked in.

"Ah, good your here. The master wishes for you to break this demigod as soon as possible. Thank you." he said and left.

The torturer laughed as he picked up the spike and broke it in half.

Peter sat there staring at him as he grabbed some other tools.

"This will be fun!" he said as he picked up a bunch of red hot nails and a hammer.

Peter gulped hard.

 **Back at Camp Half-blood.**

"Reyna have you any word from Peter?" Chiron asked.

Reyna shook her head sadly.

"Hazel? Nico?" Chiron asked.

"Nothing official but I think that I know where they are." Hazel said.

"Where?" Annabeth asked, she had been hysterical ever since Percy went missing.

They had immediately assumed that Tripondias was behind it.

"Portland I think." Hazel said.

"Well, lets do this!" Reyna and Annabeth said at the same time.

"I'm with you on this." Frank said getting up.

"Me too." Jason said.

"Heroes please we must plan.." Chiron started.

"Chiron?! When have we ever stuck with the plan? When has a plan ever even worked?! I know I'm the daughter of Athena but Percy is missing again and right now I say we walk into Portland and destroy the place until we find them!" Annabeth said with a very dangerous and murderous look in her eye.

The trainer of heroes gulped and then nodded.

"Get the chariots ready!" Reyna ordered.

The Roman and Greek campers all got on various chariots, pegasi, or mini metal dragons that the Hephaestus cabin made.

"Let's do this." Jason said putting on his armor.

"I'm right behind you." Annabeth said as they got into the lead chariot.

Jason snapped the reins and the pegasi took off with the entire demigod army behind them.

"How will we know.." Jason started before seeing Annabeths angry expression.

"Never mind they are totally in Portland." Jason said and snapped the reigns again.

Frank who was in eagle form was flying next to them.

Reyna and Piper were on Festus on the other side.

After about an hour the city of Portland came into view.

"You know, I know they could be anywhere but do you think that's where they are?" Jason asked pointing to a large mansion on a steep cliff overlooking the sea, mist was swirling around it.

"Yep that's probably it!" Annabeth said.

Jason brought the chariot down and the demigods all fell in line.

"Guys!" Jason yelled standing tall like his roman self.

Then his Greek self took over.

"Lets kick some ASS!" he yelled and charged the house.

The demigods roared and shouted as they charged right behind the son of Jupiter.

Frank turned into a large gorilla and ripped the doors down.

Hundreds of guards inside drew weapons and intercepted the army.

It was absolute chaos!

 **Percy.**

Percy looked out his door window to the guard standing there.

Then he heard a rumbling and shouting.

"Uh oh! Looks like I was right!" Percy said smiling.

The guard growled and opened the door.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson kid!" he said cracking his knuckles.

Percy chuckled and quickly started deflecting his punches while throwing a few of his own.

After about ten seconds the guard fell to his knees.

"I'm not a kid. I'm the son of Poseidon." he said and punched the guard out cold.

He searched the guard and found his keys.

Percy ran out the door and tried to remember where Peter had been taking to.

"Ready to talk yet!" a voice said in the distance followed by a laugh.

Percy quickly hid behind the door and listened in.

"It's...It's in...San Francisco." a very weak and pained voice that was unmistakably Peters said.

"Where!?" the man who seemed to be torturing him asked.

Peter didn't answer.

"Another nail in the hand might loosen his tongue." Moroes' voice spoke up.

A loud bang and a cry of pain came from inside.

Percy wanted to run in but against Moroes was a death sentence.

"Berk...Berkeley Hills." Peter said.

"I shall tell the master." Moroes said.

Percy crouched behind the door as Moroes walked out and turned the corner.

When he was gone he ran into the room.

A man was standing in front of a flat table, that Peter was on.

"Berkeley Hills. Berkeley Hills. Berkeley Hills." Peter repeated over and over again in a weak voice.

"Well, no reason to keep you around anymore." the man said chuckling.

Percy checked his pocket and Riptide was there, he silently drew it.

"Say goodbye!" the man said lifting a large axe.

Percy stabbed the man in the back, who then dropped his axe.

He gasped and tried to pull the sword out but fell back and stopped breathing.

"Peter?!" Percy asked as he untied Peter.

"Berkeley Hills. Please no more." Peter said softly.

Percy was about to get him off of the table when he saw his arms and hands.

"Peter? Oh my gods!" Percy said as he saw all of the bloody nails in his arm and hands.

"No more." Peter said again, completely oblivious to the fact that the torturer was dead.

Percy looked around and found a hammer on one of the tables.

"Hang on Peter!" Percy said as he started ripping the nails out carefully.

"So cold. So...so cold." Peter said.

"Peter stay with me! Remember Reyna? You have to survive for her!" he said.

"R-Reyna? Warhead." Peter muttered.

"Yes! Survive for Reyna Insane!" Percy said as he pulled out the last nail from his hand.

"Love...I love her. I love Reyna." Peter muttered a little louder before his head rolled to the side.

"Peter! You are not dying on me!" Percy said and then had an idea.

He looked around the cabinets hoping the torturer was as sadistic as he seemed.

Luckily he was, Percy found Ambrosia and Nectar in a cabinet.

"Peter take this!" Percy said as he shoved the ambrosia into his mouth and helped him chew it.

Then he trickled some nectar into his mouth and a little color returned to Peter.

"Come on. Come on." Percy said with a few tears as nothing happened.

Then Peter opened his eyes and gasped loudly.

"Peter!" Percy said and gave him a hug.

Peter gasped softly as he slowly got his breathing under control.

"I...I...Oh gods. Thank you." Peter said with a few tears.

Percy helped him off the table.

"How you feeling?" Percy asked.

Peter groaned as he stood up.

"Percy I am not joking if you ask me that again I will run you through with Frostbite. I was tortured for three days!" Peter said rubbing his arms that had stopped bleeding and were slowly becoming scars.

"Right sorry." Percy said as he grabbed Riptide from the dead torturer.

Peter grabbed his pocketknife from the table and summoned his armor and weapons.

"I'm going to end Tripondias!" Peter said.

"Right but first we need to get Nico and Leo." Percy said holding up his keys.

Peter nodded "I remember where the cell is."

Percy followed him until they reached the door.

He opened it and found Nico and Leo in the corner.

"Guys!" Peter said.

"Insane!" Leo and Nico said.

"Good as new." Peter said as he checked to make sure that no guards were nearby.

They all ran down the hall until they slammed right into another group of people, causing them all to fall.

"Guys!" Jason, Piper, Reyna, Frank, and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said.

"Wise Girl!" he said as he kissed her and hugged her.

"Hey Warhead." Peter said giving Reyna a long kiss.

"Great to have you back Insane." she said with a smirk.

"We have to find Tripondias and end this once and for all!" Jason said.

"I get first crack at him." Peter said with a glare.

No one argued.

They started down the hall when the door opened.

Moroes walked out with his daggers ready.

"Unexpected guests? Preparations...must be made." he said in the calm and deadpan voice.

"Oh, I am so done with you!" Nico said angrily as he lifted his sword.

All the heroes charged.

 **Please review on what you think of this chapter. Next chapter will be the last of the story. Bye!**


End file.
